MailOrder Angel
by IcarusFalling23
Summary: Riku receives a 'present' for his birthday. Isn't the best match the one that meets all of your specifications?
1. Chapter 1

Riku looked around the club in disgust. His idiot of a best friend had decided to 'treat' him to a surprise for his birthday, and, like an idiot, Riku had agreed. Axel and Roxas had pulled up at 9 and driven him to an ordinary-looking building. When he walked inside, Riku realized it was anything but ordinary. It was a nightclub. Strobe lights flashed and drunken party goers thrashed to the pounding beat. Axel yelled something to the bartender, and towed them over to an empty table. Roxas sipped his drink quietly while Axel scribbled something on a piece of paper. He flipped his hand in the air and the bartender sent someone over to their table. He took the paper and glanced at it quickly.

"Riku, right?" Riku nodded, and the man helped him to his feet.

"Um…what's going on?" he asked Axel quietly. He shook his head and gestured for Riku to follow the man. He shuffled forward awkwardly, glancing back at the table forlornly. Roxas shook his head and swatted Axel angrily. Riku gulped and trotted after the man.

Riku followed the man into another part of the club. The walls had been soundproofed, cutting out the pulsing music. The man led him into a darkened room and over to a catalogue.

"Pick anything you want. The transaction has already been taken care of. If you want something Mako-infused, please note that ShinRa Incorporated is not responsible for any unexpected changes. ShinRa is happy to sell you the finest goods possible; please enjoy your stay, and when you are ready to leave, a driver will take you home as soon as you're done choosing. Thank you for choosing ShinRa Inc. for your merchandise."

Riku stared at the man and nodded dumbly. The man left the room silently and Riku opened up the book in front of him. The ShinRa logo was punched into the front cover and the information was printed on crisp paper. Riku turned the pages idly and came to a graph. In the first section, there was a box for gender. Riku checked male and moved onto eye color. 'Blue.' The next question weirded him out a bit. 'Outfit.'

"What _is_ this?!" Riku asked quietly. He skimmed through the rest, checking boxes at random. He shut the book with a snap and pressed the button by the door.

A man in a suit answered it quickly and silently led him back into the club. Riku saw Axel and Roxas, and waved. Axel laughed loudly and saluted him lazily. The driver led Riku over to a black sedan and climbed inside. Riku stared for a moment, and got in the car.

Riku rode in the elevator wearily. It had been a long week, and he'd had quite a bit to drink at the club… He fumbled with his keys and unlocked his apartment door. He shut it gently and fell asleep on his couch without even taking off his shoes. He was woken abruptly an hour or so later by a timid tapping on his front door. _Who the hell…It's too fuckin late for this…_ Riku groaned and shuffled over to the door. He opened it blearily and his eyes widened at the person in his doorway.

"Are you Riku?" the boy asked him quietly. Riku nodded and the boy stepped forward quickly. He pushed Riku against the wall forcefully. He bit his lip momentarily in hesitation, and leaned forward. His soft lips pressed against Riku's timidly, and, when Riku didn't push him away, with more confidence.

Riku stood there in confusion. _What the hell… Who is this?!_ The boy pulled away and shut the door.

"Thank you for choosing ShinRa Inc. for your business transaction." The boy said in a monotone voice.

"Has your order arrived on time?"

"Order? Who are you? What's ShinRa?" Riku gasped and the boy stared at him.

"Sir? Has your order arrived on time?" the boy asked again and nodded emphatically. Riku nodded slowly, and the boy itched at his ear. A blue tag was punched through it, and as the boy scratched at it, a red chip slid out of his ear. He handed it to Riku.

"Press your thumb on it to confirm the order." He said with a smile. Riku did as the boy said, pressing his thumb on the chip in confusion.

"Okay…now that _that's_ taken care of, what would you like to do first?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Um…do?" Riku asked. The boy relaxed visibly.

"Thank goodness… Well, I come equipped with all the proper manuals on the subject. There's a very informative one on the subject of sexual int-"

"Sex?!" Riku squeaked. The boy nodded in confusion.

"Yes…you _are_ Riku, right?" the boy asked. Riku nodded slowly.

"Happy Birthday, Riku." The boy giggled happily.

"Birthday?...Axel!" Riku yelled. The boy stepped away from him warily.

"No, sir. My name is 7O4-A: codename 'Sora'."

"Codename?"

"Yes; 7O4-A, manufactured by ShinRa for all of your needs."

"M-manufactured?!" Riku whispered in shock. The boy's eyes widened.

"Yes, manufactured to your _specific_ instructions. In the club?" he said timidly. Riku stared at him. The boy sighed in exasperation and hitched up his shirt. Tucked into his hip bone was an imprint on Riku's signature. Silver ink emboldened it on his skin; a tattoo of ownership.

"What?" Riku asked. Sora smiled at him.

"You filled out the paperwork, and a Mr. Axel Thorn…took care of paying for the transaction."

"I don't understand…wait…what did you call yourself?"

"Sora!" he giggled happily. "I am everything you wrote! I have the paperwork here somewhere…" Sora muttered, patting at his pockets. He smiled, and pulled a rolled up sheet of paper out of his back pocket. He handed it to Riku and walked into the living room, leaving Riku in the front hallway. Riku unrolled the papers and read slowly.

The ShinRa logo was in the top corner. It was a copy of the paper from the book in the club. Riku read over _his_ answers with growing dread.

_Formal Order Form for ShinRa product number 7O4-A 'Sora'_

_Gender: male_

_Eye color: blue_

_Hair color: brown_

_Stature: small_

_Personality: happy/ energetic_

_Mentality: Optimistic_

_Contract Duration: Life_

_Delivery: 1 – 1 ½ hours at home address_

Riku saw his signature scrawled at the bottom of the page, matching the one tattooed on Sora's hip. He flipped to the next page hurriedly.

_**Outfit Preference**_

_Shorts: X_

_Pants:_

_None: (This option is available to Premium Customers only)_

_Tank Top: X_

_Vest: X_

_None:_

_Shoes: X  
Webbed feet:_

_Scaled feet:_

_Additional Coloring:_

_**Personality:**_

_Docile:_

_Hostile:_

_Independent: X_

_Dependent:_

_**Preference**_

_Uke: X  
Seme: X_

_Dominant: X_

_Submissive: X_

_**Aspirations**_

_None:_

_Set by master:_

_Set by individual: X_

Riku flipped to the back and saw a login number for his computer to order additional 'features'. He sighed and looked around for Sora. He found him curled up on the couch. Riku smiled, and covered him with a nearby blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora woke up quickly at the sound of a key in the front door. 2 people came wandering in and sank down onto the couch beside him. The blonde one stared at him, as the redhead peered through heavily lidded eyes. He smiled creepily and wandered off to find Riku. Riku's room was dark as he slept. Axel wandered back into the living room with Riku's computer. He logged in and accessed the ShinRa website happily. He typed in Riku's password after finding it on the order form. He typed in things happily and answered the door when they arrived. Sora sat next to Roxas on the couch, neither one saying anything as Axel bounced around the apartment energetically.

Riku heard shouting and crawled out of bed. _If Axel's burning my furniture again…_ He stumbled out of bed and staggered into the living room. Sora was sitting on the couch and had…cat ears? Roxas was giggling and sporting a tail. Riku rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wake up._ How much did I drink?! _He sank into the couch and looked over at Axel with bloodshot eyes.

"Hey, Riku-babe! Did you and Sora have fun?" Axel asked insinuatingly. Riku sat there for a minute and glanced over at Roxas. Roxas was smiling at Sora and giggling about something quietly. Sora itched at his new set of ears and poked Roxas' tail. It twitched away and moved over to rest on a pillow…wait…it moved?! It wasn't fake! It matched a tawny pair of ears in Roxas' hair, a shade lighter than the fur of Sora's ears. Riku yelped and looked at Axel. Axel nodded and draped his arm and Roxas.

"Are you really that dim, Riku?" Axel tucked Roxas' hair behind his ear and Riku noticed the blue tag in Roxas' left ear. Roxas was from ShinRa also.

"How did I never notice that before?" Riku asked tiredly. Roxas shrugged and grabbed Sora's hands. They danced around the living room, and Sora tripped on an open box. He went sprawling into Riku's lap and cuddled against him. Axel smiled at him and Roxas sat back down grumpily. Axel sat up suddenly and fished something out of one of the boxes.

"So, Riku…Do you like Sora's outfit?"

"Um…yeah?" Riku answered slowly. Axel pouted and tossed something over to him. Sora shrieked in delight and ran into the bathroom with it. He came out a minute later in a sailor suit. He pranced around and grabbed another box to take with him.

"Axel, what is all this?" Riku asked, staring at the mountain of ShinRa boxes. Roxas sat there contently.

"We ordered Sora a new wardrobe!" he said happily. Axel nodded and sank back into the couch.

"Happy Birthday, Riku!" he cackled. Riku stood up and started poking through the boxes. Various costumes filled them; the rest of the sailor suit, a maid outfit…and very few articles of normal clothing.

"Oh, you had _fun_ with this, didn't you Axel?" Riku growled angrily. Roxas smiled over at him.

"Well, some of it's for me. Sora and I are the same size, so Axel ordered so we could share!" Roxas giggled. Riku stared at him; Roxas was _never_ this happy. He was usually quiet around other people. Roxas turned back around when Sora came out of the bathroom in a new outfit. He yelped and shoved Sora back into the bathroom.

"Eep! Sora, no! That's for me and Axel!" he shrieked. Riku raised his eyebrows at Axel and the redhead shrugged at him. Riku smiled and found a normal-looking outfit. He matched it with a vest and a pair of shorts. He knocked on the bathroom door and handed the clothing to Sora. Sora smiled at him and beckoned him into the bathroom.

"You doing okay, Sora?" Riku asked him quietly. Sora nodded happily and grinned at him.

"I like your friends! And, Roxas is like me, so that's nice too."

"I can't believe I never noticed that tag in his ear…" Riku said with a sigh. Sora rolled his eyes and jumped up on the counter.

"Well, you_ are_ kind of unobservant, Riku!" Sora teased him. The silverhaired boy stared at him. Sora's eyes widened and his bottom lip quivered.

"Di-did I say something wrong?" he whimpered.

"No; I just didn't know you were funny!" Riku said. The brunette hopped down from the counter and hugged him tightly.

"You scared me! I thought you were mad at me! Meanie!" Sora poked him in the chest. Riku glanced down at the offending finger and grasped it playfully. He raised the hand to his lips and kissed Sora's fingertips lightly. His blue eyes slid shut and Sora smiled happily.

* * *

Axel glanced around the trashed living room. Roxas was sitting on the couch quietly, playing with his new tail. Axel's eyebrows rose; his boyfriend looked so…_innocent_…It was driving Axel crazy. He climbed to his feet quietly and walked behind the couch. He leaned in quietly and licked the tip of Roxas' tawny cat ear. Roxas jumped in surprise as Axel whispered into his ear huskily.

"Wow, Roxy…You make a good Kitty Cat…" Roxas tipped his head back to look at Axel. Axel's green eyes were wide and glistening, Roxas smirked lightly. Roxas tugged on his shirt teasingly and Axel sat down next to him. The blonde leaned forward and kissed Axel seductively. He peppered light kisses to Axel's face as his hands wove through Axel's red hair. The redhead moaned appreciatively, and lifted Roxas unto his lap. Roxas' new tail teased at Axel's thighs as the small boy leaned into Axel's arms.

* * *

Riku lowered Sora's hand from his lips. Sora blushed lightly and Riku felt something lurch in his chest. _I…I think…I love him…_

(First Person Time!)

(Sora's POV)

Riku kissed my fingers gently, trying not to frighten me. His soft lips pressed against my fingers and the touch made me dizzy. He released my hand, and my face grew hot. I gasped at the loss of his hands, his lips. He opened the door behind him and stepped into the hallway. He gasped and stepped back inside quickly.

"You…don't want to go out there right now, Sora." He said quietly. I nodded and grabbed the outfit he had chosen for me from the counter. I slipped off my shirt deftly and Riku gasped sharply at the sight of my chest. I looked down; it looked normal to me… My skin was tanned and the silver tattoo glittered against my hip. I looked into his eyes as they widened.

"Riku? What's wrong?" I asked him quickly. He blushed redly and turned around.

"Um…You're…beautiful…" he murmured quietly.

(End POV)

* * *

(Roxas' POV)

Axel moaned into my neck and ran his hands down my back, sending shivers tracing after his fingers. He pulled at the base of my new tail and I gasped.

"Ow…that _is_ connected, Axel!" I growled at him.

"Well, it looks good on you!" He purred at me mockingly. I swatted at him and he chuckled.

"Should we get you a collar too?"

(End POV)

* * *

(Riku's POV)

Sora inhaled and his stomach rippled at the pull. I tried not to groan, but I _did_ blush. I turned quickly, but he saw it anyways.

"Riku? What's wrong?" he whispered.

My answer slipped out before I could stop it.

"You're beautiful" Sora grasped my shoulder and turned me around.

"Do you mean that?" Sora asked me hopefully. I nodded and he hugged me tightly.

"Thankyou, Riku." He whispered into my chest. His arms curled around my neck and he kissed me softly. His soft mouth pulled me in; petals of a rose moved against my skin as he embraced me.

He pulled away and turned me around again. I heard clothes rustling and I blushed at the idea of him behind me. He faced me again in the outfit I had chosen and led me into the hallway.

(End POV)

* * *

Sora led Riku into the hallway and toward the living room. Either Roxas or Axel moaned loudly and the other chuckled. Sora's eyes widened and he tiptoed over to the living room. Riku sighed and grasped him by the back of his vest.

"You don't want to go in there." He whispered in Sora's ear. Sora nodded and Riku led him to the front door. He pulled on his shoes and checked his pockets for his keys as Sora fidgeted. The silverette straightened and they left the apartment as the moaning grew louder. Riku and Sora rode in the elevator in silence as Sora fidgeted again.

"Um…Riku?"  
"Yeah, Sor?" Riku asked warily.  
"Um…was that…sex?" Sora asked naively. Riku's eyes widened.  
"Yes…" Riku said tentatively. Sora blushed.  
"Oh."

Riku and Sora walked through the lobby and into the garage where Riku's car was. They climbed in quietly and Riku started the car. He drove them to a restaurant a few blocks away. As Riku climbed out of the car, Sora sat there for a moment. Riku looked around, and realized Sora was still in the car. He trotted over to Sora's side and opened the door. Sora looked up at him and blushed darker.

"Hey, Riku?"  
"Yes, Sora?"

"Um…can _we_ do that?"

* * *

_**Author's Note! Sora doesn't really understand what he's asking...**_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Riku sputtered in shock. Sora was asking for sex?! He'd barely even known him for 24 hours! Riku shut the door quickly and hurried around to his side of the car. He climbed in quietly and stared at Sora.

"Sora?" Riku asked him gently. Sora perked up and looked at Riku happily.

"Yeah, Riku?" he chirped.

"Sora, do you understand what sex is?" Riku asked him delicately. Sora shook his head a little.

"Sora…let's just go get lunch, okay? I don't really feel comfortable explaining _that_ to you. Can I have Roxas explain?" Riku asked, painfully embarrassed. Sora nodded, and they left the car. Riku sighed happily. He and Sora walked toward the restaurant, and Riku raised his hand to Sora's hair.

"How does all of this work exactly? The ears and Roxas' tail…"

"They're kind of like…accessories, if I'm explaining that in the right way. You type in your login code, select what you want to order, and a ShinRa courier delivers it within a few hours. Then, you touch my tattoo and presto! Accessories!" Sora chuckled. Riku rubbed his cat ears affectionately. Sora leaned into his touch like a real cat, butting his ears against Riku's soothing fingers.

"That feels so good…I don't know how they attach exactly, but I can ifeel/i it." Sora explained. Riku nodded, and tickled his ears jokingly. They sat down at one of the tables outside the restaurant and a waitress hurried over to them.

"Hey, guys! What can I getcha?"

"2 coffees please." Riku said. The waitress nodded and went to place the order. Riku and Sora chattered together until their coffees came. Sora smiled and licked the cream topping off of his. Riku sipped delicately at the hot liquid, smirking a bit as Sora tried to drink his. Sora took a careful sip and set his drink down quickly. Sora whimpered and waved his hand at his mouth to cool it down. Riku sighed, and got a piece of ice from the water pitcher on the next table. The waitress rolled her eyes comically at Sora, and Riku handed him the piece of ice.

"Hanku Wiku." Sora said around the ice cube. Riku smiled and dropped another piece of ice in Sora's drink to cool it down. Sore took another sip, and smiled when the liquid didn't scald him.

"Thanks, Riku!" Riku nodded and looked around the café. There were a few other people and the waitress was doing her homework. Riku and Sora finished their coffees and Riku bought Sora an icecream. They walked back to the car happily, hand in hand.

Riku looked at his watch, and then at Sora.

"They should be done by now…Let's head back to the apartment." Sora nodded and buckled his seatbelt. Riku drove quietly, until Sora started playing with buttons in the car. The windows were going up and down, the locks were clicking, and all at once the stereo blared to life. Riku winced and turned it down a bit while Sora found a station he liked.

_Love me, love me, love me, la la la la  
Feel me, touch me, hold me, la lala lala  
Take my heart, I'm lonely, la lala lala  
Kiss me, touch me, love me, love me!_

Sora danced to the beat and Riku smiled at him. They pulled into the garage underneath of the apartment building and rode the elevator back up to Riku's apartment. He knocked quietly and Roxas opened the door sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Riku…" Roxas said. Riku nodded, and smiled at him.

"'S okay: I have a way you can make it up to me." Roxas looked at him questioningly as Riku and Sora walked inside.

"Hey guys!" Axel yelled from the living room. He was straightening the room up, and Riku raised his eyebrows.

"Might as well go ahead and throw that blanket in the wash…or a fire…" Riku joked. Axel nodded and padded into the laundry room with the soiled fabric. Sora sat down tentatively on the edge of the couch. He scratched his cat ear a bit and stretched his arms behind him. Riku sat down next to him and draped his arm around the back of the couch behind Sora. They cuddled together and Axel and Roxas sat down on the other couch.

(Sora's POV)

I leaned into Riku's side happily and he played with my hair a bit. I sighed in pleasure and felt the side pressed against me rumble as he chuckled. Riku tickled my sides absentmindedly with his fingers, leaving a hot trail behind them. I arched into his touch, and breathing got a little harder.

(End POV)

Riku caressed Sora's torso carefully, throwing caution aside when Sora arched his back against him. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling him to his chest. Riku dipped his head forward and nibbled on Sora's neck a bit before soothing the area with his tongue. Sora mewled appreciatively, and Riku turned him around to kiss him. Their lips met passionately and Sora fell back against the couch. Riku kissed down his jaw and onto his collarbone. He felt Sora shudder, and looked up to meet his eyes. Sora's eyes were open and unblinking. Riku pulled back in shock and looked at Sora carefully.

"What's happening to him?!" Riku screamed. Roxas ran over and felt Sora's flushed cheeks. Roxas moaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell onto the couch next to Sora and Axel tore open his cell phone. He dialed 999 for ShinRa and yelled into the phone as Riku picked up Sora in his arms. Sora hung limply and his eyes slid closed.

"Sora…" Riku shook him a bit, "Sora!". He laid unresponsively in Riku's arms until the ShinRa people tore him out of his grasp.

* * *

**Author's Notes:Oh Noes! More is coming when i get back from Hurricane Evacuation... Until then: here's what I have so far. Enjoy!:**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Sora and Roxas were moved quickly into the back of an unmarked van outside. Riku and Axel hurried into Riku's car and followed the van to a warehouse on the edge of town. It was brightly lit and there was a guard tower at the entrance. They followed the van around to the back and watched as Roxas and Sora were wheeled into the warehouse. They rode an elevator in silence onto the third floor. Medical equipment was everywhere; this floor of the warehouse had been converted into a high-tech medical facility. Axel sank into a chair in the waiting room as Riku paced anxiously. A few hours later, they were called back into an administrator's office.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience." He said, as he steepled his fingers. Axel and Riku sat down in the chairs in front of his desk and he continued.

"704-A and A-4-70 have malfunctioned beyond repair. They're functioning off the programming, and aren't working as manufactured. ShinRa is sorry for any inconvenience this might have caused you, and will b happy to replace these faulty models."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa: replace?!" Axel said angrily. Riku glowered at the man.

"By replace, I mean…destroy."

"You're not destroying _either _of them. We like them the way they are!" Riku yelled. The man looked at him in shock.

"The way they are? But they're unlike anything ShinRa has ever made before. Those two are oddities: there will never be another model like them. They can follow their own ideas and set their own expectations. 704-A and A-4-70 can _think_." he said disapprovingly.

"We know." Axel said.

"We like them that way." Riku added.

"704-A infected A-4-70 with his malfunction." The man said, "Thankfully, when they were brought here, we were able to isolate it before it could contaminate anyone else. If you want them the way they are, I see no problem with releasing them to your custody within the next few days. Just know that ShinRa will not be responsible if you decide at a later date that you don't like them. Remember that you chose to keep them, even after they gained the ability to think." Riku and Axel nodded and left the man's office. They walked down the hallway and saw a room with the door open. The man from the office had called ahead, and the nurse ushered them inside. Roxas and Sora were plugged into various machines, looking limp and lifeless under the harsh lighting. Axel sighed and walked over to Roxas' side. Riku walked over to Sora and clasped his hand. Sora opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at Riku in confusion.

"Heeey R-I-ku." Sora said dazedly. Riku smiled at him.

"Hey Sora…how many drugs have they got you on?"

"I like the cupcakes…" Sora whispered conspiratorially. Riku nodded gamely and sat down beside him.

"So, my little Cupcake, we get to go home soon."

"Yay…can we ride in the button-car?" Sora asked, looking around the room. Riku laughed and Sora looked back at him.

"Hey, Riku…I don't think I've ever heard your laugh." Sora said, cocking his head to the side. "It's nice…you should laugh more often…" Riku nodded and Sora smiled again.

"You happy, makes me happy…" Sora whispered, his eyes sliding shut again. Riku's smile fell and a tear slid down his cheek.

"Sora, I was so scared I'd lost you…And then the ShinRa people said they would destroy you…You're more than some pet to me: I love you, Sora…" he whispered.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I had no idea how to write this so that I could move smoothly into the next chapter, but, here it is anyways. Like I said: sorry for the length...More will be up soon!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Axel and Riku brought them to Riku's apartment the next day

Axel and Riku brought them to Riku's apartment the next day. Roxas was still sleeping and Sora was pretty out of it. The small brunette was still professing his love of desserts to Riku and singing along with the radio. Riku smiled and hugged Sora to his side warmly. On the second day, Roxas opened his eyes. They were darker, but other than that, there were no other visible changes to him. His eyes no longer matched Sora's: they were deeper, and slightly less innocent. Axel had taken to kissing Roxas unexpectedly; just happy to have him around, while Roxas was quieter, balancing out with Sora's chaos. After about a week, Roxas grew more comfortable and Sora calmed down as the medicine left his system. The doctors had pumped the boys full of drugs, trying to see how they would react to the chemicals.

Axel and Roxas came to visit the next day. Roxas was back to his normal self, and he and Sora were dancing around the living room when Riku woke up. Axel was smiling widely, and Riku grumbled something about coffee. He stumbled into the kitchen and poured instant coffee into a mug with water and threw it into the microwave. He nuked it, not caring what it tasted like, only wanting the powder to dissolve so he could wake up. Riku was staring at the microwave, trying to think of a way to make it go faster, when a pair of arms snaked around his waist. He looked over his shoulder and saw a shock of brown hair. Sora. He smiled and turned around to face him. Sora's arms wrapped around his middle and Riku's arms encircled Sora's shoulders. He touched their foreheads together and kissed Sora sweetly. Sora smiled into the kiss and pulled away slowly.

"Hey, Riku." He murmured.

"Hey, Sora." Riku whispered.

"Thanks for choosing me."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, way to confused without his coffee to figure out what Sora was trying to say.

"I mean, thank you for loving me enough to not let them replace me. I love you so much..." Sora whispered, burying his face in Riku's chest to hide his blush. Riku swallowed, and raised his hand to Sora's chin. He lightly grasped Sora's face, turning it up to look at him.

"I love you too, Sora. Forever." Riku whispered. Sora's eyes widened and tears threatened to fall from his innocent cerulean eyes. Riku looked at him carefully.

"Sora; I love you, please don't cry!" Riku said sadly. Sora stepped back quickly.

"Riku…I'm not supposed to be able to cry!" Sora said in amazement. Riku tilted his head to the side.

"You can't cry?" He asked. Sora shook his head, sending his tears spilling from his eyes. They glittered softly, and Riku couldn't stop himself from reaching out to catch one on his fingertip. Sora beamed at him happily.

"Thank you Riku." He said. Riku looked up quickly.

"For what, Sor?"

"For…everything." Sora murmured.

"You never have to thank me: I should be the one thanking you." Riku answered. The microwave dinged behind him, and Riku pulled out his coffee. Sora wrinkled his nose at the smell and grabbed the sugar shaker from the table. He held it over the coffee liberally, turning the consistency of the coffee from a liquid to more of a grainy sludge. The sugar dissolved eventually and Riku took a sip. He nearly spat it out when the sugar settled on his tongue as Sora giggled at him.

Roxas yelped from the living room and Riku and Sora ran over to the open room. Roxas was lying on the floor, with Axel straddling his waist. Roxas whimpered as Axel ground downward, bring their bodies together. Axel smirked and ran his hands up the blonde's sides predatorily as Roxas moaned and thrust upward. Riku covered Sora's eyes quickly and steered them out of the room. Sora walked slowly and Riku had to cover his ears too.

Riku directed Sora into his room and shut the door behind them. It was far away enough from the living room that they couldn't hear Axel and Roxas'…activities… Riku sank down onto his bed and covered his face with his arm. He felt a small weight sit down on the bed beside him, and he peered from under his elbow. Sora was sitting next to him and blushing furiously. Riku lay there for a minute quietly, and Sora couldn't take it anymore. He reached over and uncovered Riku's face to see that he was blushing too. Sora smiled and kissed him softly, pressing his soft lips against Riku's rougher ones. Riku moaned appreciatively and Sora smiled. He pulled away from Riku and looked at him carefully.

"Hey Riku?"

"Sora?" Riku asked uncertainly. Sora bit his lip, and kissed Riku again hungrily. Riku's eyebrows lifted as he felt Sora's hand slip beneath his shirt. Sora kissed the silverette's throat keenly and sank his teeth into Riku's collarbone. Riku drew back and looked at Sora through half-lidded eyes.

"Are you sure?" Riku gasped. Sora nodded and Riku kissed him again.

"Did Roxas explain? It might hurt the first time…" Riku gasped as Sora nipped at his neck again.

"Just…be careful?" Sora whispered. Riku nodded, and brought his partner's lips back to his. He lifted Sora onto his lap and held him closely. Sora unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off the tank top Riku had been sleeping in. Riku moaned happily and Sora settled down next to him. Riku hugged Sora to his side lovingly and kissed him slowly, trying to make him feel comfortable.

Sora stripped them of their remaining clothes and looked down at the blushing, and very attractive, Riku. Smooth muscles blended together seamlessly, all perfect between flawless ivory skin. Riku traced his signature on Sora's hip and pulled their bodies together. Sora squirmed a bit as Riku traced his hands down his sides and moved to his entrance to stretch him delicately. Riku's fingers delved inside him slowly and the brunette shivered appreciatively. After a few minutes and a few more fingers, Riku replace him fingers. Sora clutched at his back and whimpered as he grew accustomed to Riku's size. The older boy moved carefully, speeding up when Sora asked him to. They fit together perfectly, each completing the other as they climaxed at nearly the same moment.

Riku and Sora lay together peacefully, dozing hazily. Riku could dimly hear Axel saying something outside the room, but chose to ignore it. Sora nuzzled into his neck, and Riku adjusted his arms around him happily.


	6. note

First and foremost, I am incredibly sorry for the long periods between chapters. **Stories will continue to be updated in the coming future.**

I was diagnosed with a serious medical problem a few months ago, and the medication I take now makes it very hard for me to attach myself to my stories the way that I used to. I had to have sensors hooked up to my head by a neurologist and they discovered that I had been having seizures almost constantly while I was sleeping, and nearly every 10 minutes when I was awake. No one had ever detected it before because I never displayed any outside symptoms beside headaches.

Now the medication that I take essentially makes the electrical connections in my brain run differently, and I'm not used to it yet, even after almost 4 months.

My brain is used to functioning in the most complicated way possible, due to massive amounts of scar tissue. Signals would be sent, get half way to a destination, then be stopped by scar tissue, and have to find an alternate route. The best way to explain my condition is to compare it to someone watching tv, and clicking through the channels rapidly, and not focusing on the picture. I can see what's changing, but I couldn't tell you what I was watching: if it was a sports program, a cooking show, etc. You could ask me what I was doing, and I wouldn't be able to tell you. I would have to look down, and reinterpret what I was doing. Now, with the medication, it forces my brain to slow down and focus on the picture. I'm still not watching the program, but my brain can now interpret what I'm seeing. The only way for me to solve the problem of my seizures is to undergo extensive brain surgery, which is not recommended for my age (18), the location of my scar tissue, or the amount of scar tissue I have (a lot).

I will be on medication for the rest of my life, because I can't have the surgery without a high level of risk. I thank you for your understanding. **All of my stories will continue to be updated when I have time.**


End file.
